Her Name's Jenna
by LMZ-23
Summary: Gordo and Lizzie gave up Jenna for adoption 16 years ago. now shes coming to visit. but what happens when they become one big happy family?
1. Default Chapter

Disclamer: Don't own.  
  
Title: Her Name's Jenna.  
  
"I didn't mean to. I mean, I was so young and I wasn't ready, neither was he, and I wanted you really badly sweetie but you've gotta understand!" I don't know what I'm going to tell her when I see her.  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Jennifer "Jenna" Hayesman was sitting on her bed. She knew she was, she knew she was adopted as just a little tiny baby, alseep in blankets. And she knew what her birth parents looked like, and thier names, Elizabeth and David. But that was all. And now, they wanted to meet her. "We need to know our dautgher, come stay with us this summer." they had written her a letter months ago. And her mother had accpeted the invite for her. Oh crud, what was she going to do?  
  
Jen lived in New York, and they lived in LA. They wouldn't be anything alike, but all she wanted to know was, I why did you give me up? /I  
  
At the airport she hugged and kissed her mother and father good bye, and realizing, feeling sick, that she was about to meet her real mom and dad.  
  
A/N: sorry it's short but it's sorta like an intro. so just r/r!! 


	2. The Not So Serect Files Of Jenna Hayesma...

Disclamer: I own the Hayesman family. Everyone else from the Lizzie McGuire cast I DO NOT own. I also DO NOT own the song 'Party Up'. That is Hilary Duff's.  
  
A/N: Sorry it took so long for me 2 update!  
  
Chapter 2: The Not So Secret Files of Jenna Hayesman.  
  
BACK @ L/G's HOUSE WITH JENNA.  
  
Gordo: So, um, Jenna, what's your family like? Jenna: Well, I've got a mom and a dad and an older sister, Megan. Oh and my little sister Annie is our foster child. Lizzie: Jenna, were you ever a..? Jenna: Was I ever a foster child? Oh yeah. It just so happened that my first family was the Hayesman's. Well, there was only Meggie then. They were trying to adopt me, but then I got taken out of the NYC foster home and was moved to the Brooklyn one. My family didn't know that, so they searched all over New York for me. I was only seven then. When I was nine they finally found me and adopted me. Gordo: What do you do for fun? Jenna: I'm in a band. With my friends. My mom gave up our garage for us but now I think she's regretting that. She hates it when we practice! Umm. I was wondering.if it's ok to ask. Why did you give me up for.adoption? Gordo: *sighs* It isn't as if we didn't love you, sweetheart it's just that..your mother and I..we were young and, *not ready* yet for children.and we really wanted you, oh God we wanted you so badly, we cried so hard when the woman carried you away, and we wanted you but we knew that we couldn't give you what you really needed. Lizzie: Yes, Jenna we wanted to keep you but..  
  
Jenna: its ok I understand. Thanks I've wanted to know that for a long time you guys.  
  
LATER AT NIGHT AFTER JENNA HAS GONE TO BED. Lizzie: Look, honey, what are these? Gordo: Tapes! This one says JEN- BAND Lizzie: Put it in! They put the tape in and suddenly Jenna figure and voice grace the screen. Jenna (signing): La la la la, la la la la la la! Party up! You, are driving me outta my mind! Cuz you take me everywhere but out at night What more do you need for me to get with you? I didn't see this coming why don't you party up! There's no more messing around C'mon and start me up (come on and light me up) this could be the start of something why don't you party up Time for you to come on down! Gordo stops tape Gordo: Wow, we've got a punk rocker on our hands! What's the next one? Lizzie: Gordo! It says Jenna's Adoption! G: Wow, put it in!  
  
Suddenly they are faced with a nine year old Jenna sitting in a courtroom with her mother and father and an eleven year old Megan. Judge: Would anyone like to say something for they're newest member? Jen's mom: I would. Jenny, when you walked into our lives 2 years ago, I knew there was something about you. The way you smiled and your lovely blonde hair, you were meant to be with us. And then we got separated, and those two years were the worst of my life. You were all I thought about, day and night. And then we got word that you were in Brooklyn, and we all cut work and school and drove out to get you. And you were just the same, older, but the same. You were my Jenny. And when you saw me and *yelled* "Mommy!" Lord my heart leaped. Just the fact that you considered me your mother, well..well.. (Starts to cry) Sweetheart, I know I'm not you're really mama, I didn't carry you in my tummy, and no one can take the place of your real mama and daddy, but there is one thing that bonds us all together: love. Baby, when we sign that document, it will mean nothing to me, because all along I've been your mother inside. And I just want to say, I love you. Judge: Jennifer? Anything to your new family? Jenna: Yes. I just want to thank them for loving me no matter where I came from, and for looking for me. (Crying) This is the happiest day of my life! Jen's parents: There there baby girl. Judge: If I could just get these new parents to sign one last time. Jen's parents sign it. Judge: In honor of the state of New York and the United States of America, I now declare that this child is now Jennifer Anna McGuire Gordon Hayesman. Congratulations! Lizzie: Gordo, she kept our names! Gordo: I know! Jen's mom leaped up and kissed her mummuring 'I love you' each time. Jen did the same. She hugged Megan though her tears and the tape ended in a bunch of static. All Lizzie and Gordo could do was cry.  
  
A/N: PLEASE r/r! 


End file.
